This invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing dual washing capacity.
Automatic fabric washing machines generally include an outer tub having an inner tub or washing basket mounted therein. An agitator is centrally mounted within the washing basket. The agitator is rotated in a reciprocating fashion, and the washing basket is rotatable at certain tinges during the washing cycle in order to spin dry the fabrics after they have been washed. A transmission is mounted below the outer tub and is connected to the washing basket and the agitator for selectively driving them. The washing tub assembly is mounted within a cabinet and is supported by support braces.
Some manufacturers have in the past offered customers two choices of tub capacity in an automatic washer. To offer this choice it has been necessary to manufacture two different sizes of outer tubs, two different lengths of transmissions, and two different lengths of tub support braces which function with two different capacity inner tubs or wash baskets.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for providing dual washing capacity in an automatic washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for providing dual washing capacity while using the same size of outer tub without requiring different transmission lengths or tub support braces.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for providing dual washing capacity which utilizes two different tub covers which are interchangeably mountable to the upper edge or rim of the outer tub, and which accommodate two different sizes of wash baskets having different capacities.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for providing dual washing capacity which permits easy assembly and disassembly in order to change the capacity of the washing machine.
A further object of the the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for providing dual washing capacity which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.